1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for the production of coaxial tobacco or filter rods and to a coaxial tobacco or filter rod made by said method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method of this type for producing a cigarette is known from DE-OS 3,602,846. Firstly, an inner rod of filling material and a sheath of strip-like material are preformed. The preformed rod is supplied to the format of a cigarette making machine and there enclosed with a web of an outer covering material and a stream of smoking material. Both the preformed rod and the resultant coaxial rod are made in separate rod-forming machines arranged directly one after the other.
The known method has the disadvantage that on disturbances in one of the rod-forming machines it is always necessary to shut down both rod-forming machines. This grossly reduces the overall efficiency.